All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Hay una sola cosa que Draco desea para esta Navidad. ¿Será posible que este año reciba aquello que tanto anhela? DRARRY
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Draco)

**Resumen: **Hay una sola cosa que Draco desea para esta Navidad. ¿Será posible que este año reciba aquello que tanto anhela?** DRARRY**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz atrasada Navidad! Espero que aún me recuerden. Quizás algunos se estén preguntando el motivo de mi larga ausencia. Lo cierto es que este año ha sido muy duro para mí. He tenido problemas gravísimos de salud, de los que aún estoy recuperándome y los cuales me impedían escribir, literalmente. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos mucho con esto. Sólo lo he mencionado para aclarar que no he podido estar activa dentro de este fandom por ello y no porque lo haya abandonado.

Como acostumbro, aquí les dejo el fic navideño de cada año. Está inspirado en la canción **"All I Want For Christmas Is You"** de** Mariah Carey. **

Va dedicado especialmente a **Comodín**, como regalo atrasado de su cumple. Y a cada lector que, después de toda esta larga ausencia mía, aun esté presente para leer este One-Shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You<strong>

_24 de __Diciembre__ de 2005_

Una intensa ráfaga de aire se cuela por entre los gruesos cobertores de mi cama, provocando que fuertes escalofríos ataquen mi cuerpo, despertándome de un profundo y agradable sueño. Maldigo internamente a cualquier deidad que esté escuchándome, por arruinar lo que avecinaba ser un más que placentero sueño húmedo. Extiendo mi brazo derecho para tomar mi varita de la mesa de luz y siento como si cientos de agujas me taladraran. El frío en esta habitación es casi palpable, por lo que me apresuro a alcanzarla y lanzar un hechizo a la chimenea para que se encienda. El cambio en la temperatura es inmediato y suspiro con satisfacción al percibir delicadas oleadas de tibio aire envolverme.

Conjuro un Tempus y me relajo al ver que aún es temprano, todavía tengo tiempo de sobra para remolonear en la cama. De alguna inexplicable manera, el sueño que estaba teniendo antes de ser bruscamente despertado se cuela en mi mente. No puedo evitar dejar salir un frustrado quejido. ¿Por qué tuve que recordar justamente esto? Pero más importante aún… ¿Por qué tuve que soñar con _ÉL_ de entre todas las personas del mundo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él?

Porque sí, esta no es la primera vez que irrumpe mis sueños, haciéndome vivir en ellos las escenas más eróticas y lujuriosas que jamás haya experimentado. Llevo la vista hacia la zona sur de mi cuerpo y un exasperado suspiro escapa de mi boca al encontrarme con la imagen de una incipiente erección. Con furia retiro todos los cobertores, los cuales parecen querer ahogarme en estos momentos y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño, una única idea cruzando mis pensamientos… eliminar con una ducha fría cualquier rastro de esta humillante reacción de mi cuerpo.

No consigo retener un agarrotado grito cuando mi piel entra en contacto con la helada agua. Sin embargo, no doy un paso atrás y continúo enjabonando mi cuerpo. Para estas alturas, cualquier vestigio de excitación ha muerto y me congratulo a medias por ello. Debido a que he cumplido con mi objetivo principal, pero también me he quedado con una gran frustración sexual recorriéndome las venas. Ahora es cuando sé que hoy mi mal humor será terrible.

Cierro el grifo antes de que el estar expuesto tanto tiempo al agua fría me provoque un resfrío y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo. Una vez cambiado, observo mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación y me sorprendo de la imagen que me es devuelta. ¿En qué momento me convertí en lo que soy? No es que no me guste lo que veo, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar que, a pesar de haber pasado más de siete años desde el fin de la guerra, inconscientemente aún trato de llamar su atención… fallando miserablemente en el proceso.

Un doloroso nudo se instala en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Lanzo un enfadado golpe contra la pared y me reprendo por ser tan idiota de no reprimir estos estúpidos e irritantes sentimientos. Debo dejar de pensar en ello… Tengo que entender de una vez por todas que jamás tendré una posibilidad con él.

Intento por todos los medios levantar mi máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, ocultando al resto del mundo todos estos depresivos pensares que se cuelan en mí. Cuando creo estar lo suficientemente listo para que nadie se percate de mis verdaderos sentimientos, dirijo mis pasos hacia el comedor. Como todos los días, mis padres ya están allí tomando el desayuno. Suelto un leve suspiro e internamente ruego porque ninguno de ellos pretenda indagar en el porqué de esta máscara que llevo puesta.

─ Buenos días. ─ Tomo asiento a la derecha de mi padre e inmediatamente los elfos domésticos comienzan a servirme. Lucius a penas dirige un asentimiento de cabeza en mi dirección, sin siquiera despegar su mirada del periódico que está leyendo. Mi madre, en cambio, sonríe con calidez.

─ Buenos días, cielo. ¿Dormiste bien?

Esa simple pregunta me irrita más que la indiferencia de mi padre. Porque no, no he dormido bien. De hecho, no he dormido bien en meses, gracias a esos calientes y más que frustrantes sueños. Aquellos que tienen a cierto Auror como protagonista. Madre parece percatarse de mi dilema interno y carraspea con delicadeza, devolviéndome a la realidad. Levanto la vista y asiento, mientras llevo la taza de café a mis labios y bebo con un poco de ansiedad esa amarga infusión. Nadie dice nada más, pero aún puedo sentir la preocupada mirada de mi madre sobre mí.

¿Qué se supone que diga? Ni ella ni mi padre pueden ayudarme en esto. Y aunque pudieran, yo no dejaría que ellos se involucren. Esto es algo que sólo me concierne a mí y que debo resolverlo por mí mismo. Apuro mis últimos tragos de café y agradezco que mi padre esté lo suficientemente entretenido leyendo la sesión de finanzas, como para llamarme la atención por mis modales. No podría soportar uno de sus típicos discursos de _"cómo debe comportarse en la mesa un respetable y poderoso Malfoy"_.

─ Con su permiso. Me retiro.

─ ¿Sólo eso vas a desayunar? ─ Pregunta mi madre, dirigiéndome una preocupada mirada. ¿Acaso piensa que voy a desnutrirme por sólo haber tomado un poco de café?

─ No tengo apetito, madre. Además, no puedo perder tiempo. La próxima semana tengo una reunión con el ministro de Francia y quiero tener todo listo para antes de su llegada.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la fiesta de Navidad? ¿Estarás presente o volverás a quedarte "trabajando" hasta tarde como el año pasado?

La fiesta de Navidad… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de que hoy es nochebuena? Es cierto que en el Ministerio hemos estado bastante atareados últimamente, más aún en mí departamento. Después de todo, que Inglaterra sea sede del mundial de Quidditch requiere mucha organización y trabajo. Con lo cual no es de sorprender que haya olvidado que, como todos los años, mi madre realizará su típica fiesta en la mansión para celebrar la Navidad. Y como es habitual, suelo dar cualquier excusa para no tener que asistir. No es que no aprecie todo el esfuerzo que mi madre pone en ellas, es sólo que detesto tener que socializar con personas que en un principio supieron hacernos a un lado, sólo por haber estado en el bando equivocado durante la guerra y las cuales fueron las primeras en volver a intentar entablar lazos, una vez que nuestra reputación comenzó a incrementar.

Y desde mi nombramiento como Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, esto sólo ha empeorado. Todos parecen querer congraciarse conmigo, con el único fin de obtener un poco más de respeto en la alta sociedad. Si no fuera porque mi padre suele concretar grandes negocios en ellas, ya le hubiera pedido a mi madre que deje de realizarlas.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cuento con tu presencia este año, Draco?

La pregunta es formulada con un tono que, para cualquier otro, sonaría hasta casi indiferente. No obstante, yo he notado la encubierta amenaza en él. Conozco en demasía a mi madre, como para saber que tomará represalias si llego a faltar. Además, no es como si pudiera dar alguna escusa convincente de todos modos, ya las he agotado todas en el pasado. A pesar de que es cierto que tengo mucho trabajo por delante y que si algo sale mal, la responsabilidad recaerá en mí al ser el jefe del departamento… aun así eso no me librará de esta odiosa velada que se avecina.

Entendiendo que nada puedo hacer al respecto, suspiro mentalmente y le hago saber que, muy a mi pesar, asistiré.

─ Sí, madre. Allí estaré.

Ella parece satisfecha con mi respuesta y hasta algo emocionada por ello, lo cual me preocupa un poco. ¿Qué tendrá planeado esta vez? Sólo espero que no intente volver a jugar a ser una Celestina y pretenda que salga con el hijo de una de sus amigas, como ocurrió en la pasada cena de beneficencia del Ministerio. Sólo Merlín sabe lo incómodo que fue tratar de ignorar, de cualquier forma, los atrevidos avances de ese tipo. Avances que se extendieron toda la noche.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo con este recuerdo, así que decido que he tenido suficiente y salgo del comedor. Ya en el salón, mi elfo personal está esperándome con un abrigo negro y una bufanda gris perla en sus manos. Tomo las prendas y me las coloco, asegurándome verme lo más imponente posible. Una vez listo me dirijo a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija y exclamo con voz clara mi destino, esperando que el día mejore un poco.

* * *

><p>Veo pasar cientos de chimeneas a gran velocidad, mientras que mi cuerpo parece girar junto a estas imágenes. Después de unos segundos, aterrizo con gracia en mi destino. El Ministerio es un completo caos a estas tempranas horas de la mañana. Magos y brujas corren de un lado a otro, llevando consigo pergaminos, plumas, objetos encantados y en ciertos casos hasta algunas criaturas mágicas. Los ascensores se abarrotan de trabajadores del Ministerio y memorándums, que viajan por todos los pisos entregando mensajes.<p>

Sin duda detesto tener que pasar por esto todos los días. No soporto estar encerrado en un habitáculo tan pequeño con tantas personas. Es sumamente indigno y asqueroso. Recorro con la mirada los distintos ascensores, intentando descifrar cuál parece estar más vacío. A lo lejos veo uno que lleva a unos pocos magos, entre ellos a mi secretario. Sin poder creer mi fortuna, me apresuro a llegar hasta allí, antes que las puertas se cierren. Sólo entonces me pateo internamente al haber creído, muy ingenuamente, que mi jodida suerte me daría una tregua. Sólo verlo a _ÉL_ en el fondo del ascensor, hace que quiera darme la vuelta y esperar por el próximo. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso. No sólo porque ese accionar es excesivamente cobarde e infantil, sino que además mi asistente ya me ha visto y lo que menos deseo es darle la impresión de que su jefe puede ser perturbado con facilidad. No dejaré que esto arruine mi reputación, no importa cuánto me afecte la cercanía de ese condenado y sexy Auror.

Levantando mi mejor máscara de frialdad y superioridad, aquella que me hace ver como el rey del mundo, entro en el ascensor dando pasos firmes y con una postura erguida, que poco tienen que ver con cómo estoy sintiéndome por dentro.

─ Buenos días, Christian. ─ Saludo a mi secretario y dudo si saludarlo a él, pero cuando creo haber tomado la decisión de fingir no haberlo visto, mi lengua escupe una simple palabra que me hará maldecirme internamente, por dejar de nuevo que mis sentimientos tomen el control. ─ Potter.

Potter parece sorprenderse por un momento de que lo haya saludado, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado bien. Abre su boca para decir algo pero nada sale de ella. Y es en ese momento, donde cualquier rastro de esperanza que hubiera quedado dentro de mí se hace añicos. Porque ahora veo que él jamás dejará de verme como un malvado Mortífago, el cual sólo pudo librarse de Azkaban gracias a un extraño capricho del destino. Tal es así, que ni siquiera es capaz de devolverme el saludo, demasiado avergonzado de que alguien lo vea dirigirme la palabra.

No puedo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, por lo que me giro y poso mi atención en cualquier otra cosa, intentando deshacer este doloroso nudo que ha vuelto a formarse en mi garganta. Tratando de distraer mi mente, para que no vea en sus verdes orbes el claro disgusto de tener mi presencia tan cerca. Afortunadamente, Christian está allí y puedo utilizarlo como una vía de escape, logrando mantener mi cerebro ocupado en algo más que querer hechizar a Potter o besarlo hasta la inconsciencia. Lo que primero ocurra.

─ ¿Ya has enviado los permisos al Departamento de Transporte?

─ Sí, señor Malfoy. Y están de acuerdo con su propuesta acerca de los trasladores. Cuando usted lo ordene, pondrán a su disposición el personal adecuado para realizar la tarea encomendada. ¿Desea que les confirme una fecha, señor?

A pesar de que fui yo quien hizo la pregunta, no he escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que Christian ha respondido. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy tan cerca y a la vez nunca me sentí tan lejos de él. Por suerte regreso a la realidad a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta final y no quedar como un completo imbécil.

─ No. Todavía debo retocar algunos detalles.

El ascensor llega a la quinta planta y agradezco a Merlín el poder salir de ese asfixiante lugar. Comienzo a recorrer el corredor con la frente en alto, como si el mismo me perteneciera por el simple hecho de pisar los límpidos azulejos con mis costos zapatos. Detrás de mí, escucho los torpes pasos que Christian da, intentando seguirme el ritmo. Y rio amargamente en mi mente ante este hecho, porque estoy tan perdido por él que hasta he contratado a alguien que camina de forma similar a la suya. Patético, ¿verdad?

Una vez que llegamos, Christian se sienta y comienza a trabajar con todo el papeleo y memorándums que aguardan en su escritorio. Me felicito internamente por haberlo escogido como mi secretario. Es un joven muy competente, educado y capaz de seguir mi exigente ritmo a la perfección. Realizo una nota mental de darle un merecido aumento por su desempeño. Dirijo mis pasos hacia mi oficina, pero antes de abrir la puerta giro y hablo con voz clara.

─ Christian.

─ ¿Sí, señor? ¿Desea que le lleve una taza de café como siempre?

─ El café estaría bien… pero no era eso lo que quería decir.

Veo la confusión impresa en los azules ojos de mi asistente. Confusión que rápidamente se convierte en miedo y comprendo el motivo. No suelo pedir nada más hasta que no he bebido mi taza de café, por lo que podría apostar mi fortuna a que cree que voy a despedirlo. Decido apiadarme de él, después de todo es un buen empleado y además es nochebuena. Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel como para dejar que siga creyendo eso.

─ Tranquilo, no voy a despedirte. Sólo has saber que no estoy, a quienquiera que venga a molestar hoy a mi oficina.

─ Sí, señor Malfoy. Como usted ordene.

─ Ahh, casi lo olvido… Puedes retirarte más temprano si gustas. Es nochebuena y seguramente querrás llegar a tiempo para cenar con tu familia.

─ Muchas gracias, señor, por su gentileza. En seguida le llevaré su café.

Simplemente asiento, para hacerle saber que lo he oído y entro en mi oficina. Una vez sentado detrás de mi escritorio, intento terminar de ajustar algunos detalles de la reunión con el ministro francés, fallando miserablemente en el proceso. Me es imposible concentrarme cuando lo único que hago es traerlo a mis pensamientos. Y sigo preguntándome cómo es que él puede hacerme sentir de esta manera. ¿No se supone que somos rivales y que debemos odiarnos? Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tiene su mirada que parece desnudar mi alma? ¿Por qué tengo unos deseos insoportables de besarle? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo, cuando sé que jamás podrá corresponderme? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?

Cuando este último pensamiento arremete en mi mente, comprendo que ya no tengo escapatoria. No hay forma en que pueda olvidarlo. Ningún hechizo, poción o ritual oscuro podrá hacer que deje de amarlo. Pondría en juego mi vida a que Potter no tiene ni la más mínima idea del porqué de ello. Después de todo… ¿Por qué debería saber que cuando un Slytherin se enamora, lo hace para toda la vida? Y no, no me refiero a una simple y burda atracción sexual, sino a lo que muchos llaman "amor verdadero". O lo que los muggles conocen como "encontrar a tu alma gemela".

A pesar de que los Slytherin somos las personas más astutas, ambiciosas, de gran poder y hasta podría llegar a decirse algo frías, poseemos un gran punto débil… somos capaces de enamorarnos una sola vez en la vida. ¡Qué cruel e irónico suena todo esto! Especialmente cuando jamás podré saber lo que se siente encontrar la felicidad a su lado. Al parecer, inconscientemente, he seguido los pasos de mi padrino. Él, más que nadie, supo lo que es vivir una vida de agonía, sabiendo que jamás podría hacer que la mujer que amaba le correspondiera. Al igual que yo nunca podré hacer que él sienta algo más que odio y rencor hacia mí.

Una rabia irreprimible comienza a formarse desde lo más recóndito y oscuro de mí. Siento deseos de gritar y destruir todo, ansiando con ello arrancar de mi corazón cualquier vestigio de este desgarrador sentimiento. No lo pienso, simplemente arrojo a la pared lo primero que encuentro a mi alcance, resultando ser un tintero. La fuerza del estruendo provoca que éste se haga añicos al instante, derramando sobre la blanca pared todo su contenido. Un camino de tinta negra comienza a deslizarse hacia el suelo y no podría importarme menos. Tanteo sin ver sobre la mesa y tomo en mis manos una costosa pluma, con la intención de arrojarla también… pero soy interrumpido al abrirse la puerta.

─ ¿Está todo bien, señor Malfoy? Oí ruidos. ─ Pregunta mi secretario con preocupación, mientras recorre la oficina con su mirada para hallar el origen de aquel sonido. Su vista parece haberse clavado a la pared manchada y un rastro de preocupación se aprecia en sus ojos. Obviamente debe creer que algo extremadamente malo está pasando, para que haga reaccionar de esta forma al imperturbable de su jefe.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ Respondo más brusco de lo normal, pero poco me importa ahora. Necesito descargarme con alguien y él es la persona que tengo más a mano.

─ Yo… Yo sólo venía a…

Los nerviosos balbuceos de Christian están haciéndome perder la minúscula paciencia que me queda, por lo que me dispongo a echarlo de mi oficina antes de que le lance una maldición. Recién ahí, noto que aun sostiene una taza de café entre sus manos y consigo detenerme a último momento.

─ Déjala en la mesa, por favor. ─ Respondo con un tono más moderado. Christian parece relajarse un poco ante este cambio y se acerca en silencio a mi mesa para dejar la infusión. Cuando creo que está a punto de emprender la huida, antes de que mi humor cambie e intente hechizarlo, posa un instante su mirada en la manchada pared y volviéndose a mí, hace honor de su valentía. Porque sólo alguien perteneciente a la casa de los leones, se atrevería a permanecer cerca de una furibunda serpiente.

─ ¿Desea que limpie la pared, señor?

─ No. Déjala así. Y ya sal de mi oficina. Antes de que reconsidere el haberte contratado.

─ Sí, señor. Lo siento.

Christian cierra la puerta y yo dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Ya más calmado y con el inconfundible aroma del café inundando mis fosas nasales, me reprendo por haberme mostrado tan desequilibrado frente a un empleado. ¿A caso no había aprendido nada de las enseñanzas de mi padre? Claro que lo había hecho, pero el simple recuerdo de Potter hace que todo pase a un segundo plano, donde no importan las apariencias ni el poder.

Decidiendo que esto no me llevará a nada más que tener otro arranque de locura, dejo que un poco de caliente café se deslice por mi garganta y reanudo mi trabajo. Esperando con ello, poder concentrar mi mente en algo más que lo miserable que se ha vuelto mi vida. Dejo salir un suspiro y el último pensamiento que me permito tener, antes de meterme de lleno en el pergamino frente a mí, es que todo lo que desearía para esta Navidad es a ti, Potter. Y eso… es justamente lo único que no tendré.

* * *

><p>Pierdo la noción del tiempo transcurrido, sólo sé que debe ser bastante tarde y probablemente el Ministerio esté prácticamente vacío. Dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y masajeo mi adolorido cuello, producto de una ininterrumpida tarde de trabajo. Recorro la sala con mi mirada y mis ojos captan de inmediato la gran mancha que ha quedado en la pared. Siento mi cara enrojecer con vergüenza por ese desmedido accionar. Siempre he sido una persona fría, calculadora y que jamás muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni deja que éstos tomen el control. Por lo que no consigo evitar preguntarme qué extraña magia ha realizado Potter en mí, que hace caer todas mis máscaras. Desentrañando y exteriorizando sentimientos que jamás me he permitido sentir.<p>

Gimo con frustración y me repito a mí mismo que estoy completamente perdido. No sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer a partir de ahora. No tengo idea de cómo salir adelante y fingir que nada ocurre. No encuentro la forma de regresar a esa grandiosa comodidad, brindada por la ignorancia de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Potter. Todo se ha vuelto extremadamente doloroso desde que acepté que me enamoré de él y temo nunca poder volver a sonreír con honestidad.

Tampoco es como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien cómo sobrellevar este suplicio. La única persona que podría haberme ayudado está muerta. Con aflicción, comprendo que debí haberle pedido a Severus que me explicara cómo hacía para soportar todo esta desazón, en caso de que a mí me ocurriera algo parecido. ¡Pero no! ¿Por qué iba dignarme a indagar en esos temas? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para rechazar a un Malfoy? O lo que es aún peor… ¿Por qué sería tan idiota de enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde? Una vez más, mi arrogancia me había jugado una mala pasada y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos y me fuerzo a no dejar salir ni una sola de estas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazan con emerger. El nudo en mi garganta se vuelve imposiblemente doloroso, pero aun así no sucumbiré. Debo ser fuerte. Saldré de esta. Porque como todo buen Slytherin, soy un sobreviviente.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta me saca de este estado de desolación. En menos de un segundo ya tengo todas mis máscaras puestas en mí y no queda rastro alguno de mi momento de debilidad.

─ Adelante.

─ Disculpe que lo moleste, señor Malfoy. Llegó esta carta de su madre.

Christian me entrega un sobre con el sello del escudo de mi familia y sé que en ella debe ir una última advertencia a asistir a la fiesta de esta noche. De todos modos no importa, porque no iré. No estoy de humor para esto, ya ni siquiera me interesa la posible venganza de mi madre. Algo debe haberse traslucido en mi mirada, pues mi asistente se apresura a aclarar.

─ Su madre ha estado aquí, señor. Me pidió que le haga saber que primero lea la carta, antes de quemarla.

─ ¿Quemarla? ─ Respondo con una ceja en alto, intimidando al joven frente a mí. Sin dejar de asombrarme de lo bien que me conoce mi madre, porque justamente eso iba a hacer.

─ Sí, señor. Yo solo repito lo que su madre dijo.

─ ¿Eso es todo?

─ Sí, señor.

─ Bien. Si ya terminaste con tu trabajo, puedes retirarte por hoy.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy! ¡Que tenga una feliz Navidad!

─ Gracias, Christian. Igualmente para ti. Saluda a tu esposa e hijo por mí.

─ Lo haré, señor. Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, observo con curiosidad el sobre que tengo en mis manos. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que mi madre quiere decirme, que incluso se tomó la molestia de venir a traerla en persona? No es algo relacionado con su fiesta, eso es seguro. Ya que de haberlo sido, hubiera ingresado a mi oficina para "convencerme" de que asista. No resistiendo más la tentación y sin poder descifrar el contenido en ella, rompo el sello y quito la carta del sobre. Una vez en mis manos, comienzo a leer la estilizada letra de mi madre.

_Draco,_

_Estoy segura de que tu intención es, al igual que cada año, ignorar por completo la fiesta de Navidad y encerrarte entre las cuatro paredes de tu oficina, compadeciéndote de lo que tú supones un "amor no correspondido". _

_Al principio creí que lo hacías porque todo era muy reciente para ti y no podías ver más allá del descubrimiento de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Es por ello que lo dejé pasar y no interferí, dándote la oportunidad de que te sinceres con él. No obstante, después de seis años viéndote sufrir en vano sólo porque te niegas a ver la realidad, me vi forzada a intervenir. Aun así, te negaste a actuar._

_Es por ello que este año no habrá sutilezas como las de la cena de beneficencia del Ministerio. Considera esto como tu regalo de Navidad de parte de tu padre y mía. Y como prueba de nuestra aprobación hacia la persona que has elegido como tu compañero._

_No necesito desearte una feliz Navidad, porque de seguro la tendrás. Disfruta de tu regalo._

_Con amor,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Termino de leer la carta y mi confusión es evidente. ¿A qué demonios se refiere con que no habrá sutilezas? Si es cierto que mis padres saben que Potter es de quien me he enamorado, entonces… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "disfrutar mi regalo"?

Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo ante el simple pensamiento de lo que pudo llegar a haber hecho. Sé de lo que esa mujer es capaz y tiemblo ante la simple idea de que haya hablado con Potter. De sólo imaginar a mi madre manipulándolo para que acepte salir conmigo, provoca que mi nerviosismo alcance niveles insospechados.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer. ¿Enviarle una carta a Potter pidiéndole disculpas por el accionar de mi madre? ¿Decirle que todo fue una simple broma de mal gusto? ¿Y si mi madre no se refería a Potter y yo arruino todo al disculparme con él por algo de lo que ni siquiera está enterado?

Estos interrogantes sólo hacen que mis nervios continúen aumentando. Mis temblorosas manos sacuden la carta que aun sostengo y mi cerebro parece haberse desconectado por completo. Cuando creo que nada ni nadie podrán sacarme de este estado de desesperación, oigo que alguien toca a mi puerta. Y es entonces cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos. Potter viene a pedirme una explicación a todo esto. Explicación que no tengo y que de tenerla… no le gustaría oír.

Los golpeteos se reanudan y ya no puedo evadirlo más, debo enfrentar lo que sea que me depare el destino. Eso sí, no dejaré que me vea como un patético Hufflepuff despechado. Si debo sincerarme y esperar el más que obvio rechazo, lo afrontaré como todo un Slytherin. Rápidamente levanto mi máscara de arrogancia y frialdad, a la vez que elevo mi postura. Dejo salir un último suspiro y ruego a Merlín porque esto sea lo más rápido posible. A último momento, se me ocurre que quizás fingir un poco de sorpresa minimice el enfado del moreno

─ Adelante. ¿Qué se te olvidó, Christian?

─ No soy "Christian". ─ El filoso y enfadado tono con el que Potter escupe esas palabras, me estremecen por dentro. Su disgusto es grande y hace que mi corazón se quiebre en miles de fragmentos. Mas no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir manteniendo las apariencias, evitando demostrar lo devastado que me siento en el interior.

─ Buenas noches a ti también, Potter. Por favor, pasa y toma asiento.

¿Qué demonios pretendo al indicarle que se siente? Es como si estuviera invitándolo a tomar el té o algo por el estilo y no a declarármele. La situación es por demás bizarra y se vuelve aún más extraña cuando Potter se descoloca con mi respuesta. Sus expresivos ojos muestran una gran confusión y no parece saber qué hacer. Yo tampoco sé cómo proceder ahora. No puedo simplemente soltar a bocajarro lo que siento por él, sería algo irrisorio. Por fortuna, Potter parece decidirse y camina en dirección a mi escritorio, mas no se sienta.

─ Mi jefe me ha pedido que te entregue esto, Malfoy.

Rebusca entre su túnica con nerviosismo, lanzando una maldición entre dientes por no poder sacar la carta del bolsillo. Quisiera reír por su torpeza, pero sé que el que reirá al último será él, una vez que me confiese. Después de muchos intentos, consigue tomarla entre sus manos y me la tiende. Por unos segundos, nuestros dedos se tocan al realizar el intercambio y siento una placentera descarga recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¡Por Merlín bendito! Si un simple roce de manos genera tales reacciones en mi cuerpo… ¿Qué se sentirá al hacer el amor con él?

Decido no seguir indagando en ello, ya que sólo me traerá tristeza y una incómoda erección. Aparto cualquier impúdico pensamiento de mi mente y me fuerzo a concentrarme en lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Potter ha venido a mi oficina en calidad de mensajero de su jefe, no para pedirme alguna explicación sobre lo que siento por él. Una parte de mí suspira con alivio y agradece a mi madre el no haber acertado en la identidad de la persona que amo. Por otro lado, me pregunto con pesar si debería terminar con esto de una vez por todas y simplemente decir lo que siento, renunciando así a todos esos _"¿Y qué hubiera ocurrido si…?" _que carcomen mi mente todo el tiempo.

Me obligo a regresar a la realidad y observo el sobre en mis manos. Mi alma se cae a mis pies al ver el escudo de mi familia en el sello. Por fortuna, mi imperturbable máscara permanece intacta, ocultando cualquier rastro de nerviosismo. Esto solo comprueba que mi madre sí había acertado con la identidad de Potter.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que tu jefe fue el que te entregó esto? ─ Le pregunto suspicazmente. Intentando averiguar cómo se las ingenió mi madre para hacer que Potter me trajera esta carta.

─ La miopía no me impide reconocer a mi jefe, Malfoy.

Ese mordaz comentario me enfurece. Estoy tratando de ser todo lo más paciente que puedo, para contener estas terribles ganas de partirle la boca de un beso y hacerle el amor sobre este mismo escritorio… Y todo lo que recibo son venenosas respuestas a simples preguntas. Una gran irritación comienza a formarse dentro de mí, pero me veo forzado a reprimirla. No es conveniente que empecemos otra de nuestras famosas riñas infantiles. En especial, porque no sé cómo reaccionaré al tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Finjo no haber oído su comentario y mantengo mi voz firme.

─ Lo decía porque el sello de este sobre tiene el escudo de armas de los Malfoy. Si el jefe de Aurores me hubiera enviado esto, llevaría el sello del Ministerio.

La cara de confusión de Potter es todo un poema. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero sonrojo y no entiendo el porqué de este. Abre la boca para decir algo pero, al igual que esta mañana en el ascensor, nada sale de ella. Suelto un suspiro y me pregunto qué debo hacer ahora. ¿Echarlo de mi oficina? ¿Quemar la carta por si acaso? Por fortuna, Potter parece encontrar su voz y me evita el tener que tomar una decisión.

─ Deberías leerla. Supongo que debe ser algo importante, porque de otro modo mi jefe no me hubiera pedido que me asegurara que la leyeras.

Frunzo mi ceño ante lo que acaba de decir y no encuentro otra cosa más que hacer que abrir la condenada carta. Cuando comienzo a leer la breve misiva, mi máscara de frialdad finalmente se quiebra. Ahora sí que estoy completamente jodido.

_Draco,_

_Como te dije en mi anterior carta, no habría sutilezas este año._

_Con amor,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_PD: Sólo en caso de que intentes volver a escapar, debo advertirte que la puerta de tu oficina permanecerá cerrada hasta mañana. No hay hechizo que pueda abrirla e intentar derribarla es inútil. Confío en que sabrás aprovechar esta oportunidad._

Siento mis manos temblar y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Una sensación de ahogo se extiende por mi cuerpo, impidiéndome respirar. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? Potter de seguro va a matarme cuando se entere, porque ya no hay forma de ocultar esto.

─ Malfoy… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido. ¡Draco, responde!

Consigo calmarme al escuchar salir de su boca mi nombre de pila. Levanto mi rostro y busco su mirada. En ella distingo algo que parece ser preocupación, pero eso no puede ser. ¿Verdad? Rápidamente aparta sus ojos de los míos y los posa en la pared a su izquierda. La gran mancha de tinta llama de inmediato su atención y no logro evitar sonrojarme.

─ ¿De qué es esa mancha?

─ Tinta.

─ ¿Tinta? ¿Quieres que la limpie?

─ ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene una extraña obsesión con limpiar mi pared? Christian también me preguntó lo mismo.

Una mueca se forma en el rostro de Potter, similar a haber tragado un limón. Por más que lo intento, no puedo encontrar el motivo del cambio de su actitud. No tengo tiempo para indagar más en ello, ya que el Gryffindor se da la vuelta y dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta. El pánico comienza a crecer en mi interior. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

─ Potter, espera. ¿Qué haces?

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy. Mi misión era entregarte esa carta y asegurarme que la leyeras, por lo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

─ Espera, no puedes… ─ No finalizo mi advertencia, cuando Potter ya ha alcanzado la perilla y no consigue abrir la puerta.

─ Já, já. Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Abre la puerta.

─ No puedo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes? ¡Deja de bromear, idiota! ─ Grita con enfado, sacando su varita y lanzando un Alohomora, sin obtener ningún resultado. Me levanto de mi sillón y doy los pasos necesarios hasta estar a su lado. ─ Abre la maldita puerta, Malfoy.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! ¡Está cerrada y permanecerá así hasta mañana!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Potter parece más calmado, pero eso no durará mucho cuando sepa el motivo por el que estará encerrado conmigo toda la noche. Antes de que pierda el poco valor que me queda, contesto sus preguntas, posando mi mirada en cualquier lado menos en él.

─ La carta que me trajiste decía que no podríamos salir de aquí hasta mañana. No importa qué hechizos realicemos, ni cuanto intentemos derribarla, nada funcionará.

─ Espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que estaré encerrado hasta mañana… contigo?

La desesperada pregunta hace que mi corazón se termine de romper. La sola idea de quedarse aquí conmigo debe de repugnarle y eso duele más que estar bajo los efectos de la Cruciatus, mas no dejo que mis emociones traspasen mis barreras.

─ Sí, así es. Lamento que tengas que pasar nochebuena con un malvado y asqueroso Mortífago, San Potter. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. ─ Dejo salir con el mayor rencor posible, alejándome de él.

─ No… no es eso lo que yo… ─ Sus avergonzados balbuceos se escuchan como un suave murmullo, pero aun así llegan hasta mi lugar junto a la manchada pared. Cuando creo que finalmente dejará de hablar, realiza una pregunta que estoy seguro volverá a enfadarlo. ─ ¿Quién envió la carta?

─ Mi madre.

─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querría tu madre encerrarte junto a la persona que más odias?

Su pregunta es realizada con un deje de tristeza, algo que jamás creí escuchar de él. Al menos no referido a mí. ¿Será posible que yo no le sea tan indiferente? No lo sé. Lo único que puedo hacer es sacarlo de su error.

─ Tú no eres la persona que más odio, Potter.

─ ¿No? ─ Por un momento su verdes ojos reflejan alegría, que rápidamente es remplazada por angustia. ─ Pero aun así me odias.

─ ¡Yo no te odio, imbécil! ¡Y dudo que alguna vez lo haya hecho!

Cuando dejo salir esas palabras mis nervios vuelven a alterarse. Prácticamente me le he confesado y ni siquiera esa era mi intensión. Cierro mis ojos y trato de juntar valor de donde sea, para poder decir aquello que he guardado con recelo por años.

Una vez que reúno la mayor confianza posible, abro mis ojos y me sorprendo al encontrar a Potter frente a mí. Me pregunto en qué momento se movió de la puerta. Su tibio aliento hace que me percate de lo cerca que estamos uno del otro, tal es así, que de sólo inclinarme un poco más podría capturar sus labios entre los míos. Su esmeralda mirada no parece querer apartarse de mis ojos y está haciendo estragos en mí.

Es ahora o nunca. Mi cuerpo no resistirá más esta cercanía. Suspiro por última vez y me obligo a dejar salir esas palabras que me han estado torturando.

─ Potter, yo…

No obstante, acalla lo que iba a decirle al juntar nuestros labios. No puedo creer que estemos besándonos. Un agradable calor comienza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo y se hace más intenso al acercar aún más nuestros cuerpos, si es que eso es posible. El simple roce de labios no es suficiente, por lo que tomando la iniciativa, coloco mis manos en su cintura y lo atraigo hacia mí, logrando que nuestras erecciones se rocen. Potter suelta un gemido y es allí cuando aprovecho a intensificar el beso.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan y batallan para tomar el control, mas ninguna parece tener ventaja sobre la otra. Finalmente, se dedican a explorar cada cavidad de nuestras bocas. Potter lleva sus manos hacia mi cabello y juguetea con él. El calor en la habitación se vuelve sofocante, pero no podría importarme menos. No cuando cierto Auror parece querer fundirse conmigo en este apasionado beso. Después de lo que parecen ser horas, el aire comienza a faltar y debemos separarnos. Jadeantes, intercambiamos miradas, aun manteniendo nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible.

─ ¡Dios, Draco! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo deseé hacer eso. ─ Dice en un susurro, uniendo nuestros labios en un ligero beso. Y continúa así durante toda su declaración. ─ No sabes lo difícil que es para mí soñarte cada noche y despertar todas las mañanas completamente solo en mi cama. Lo nervioso que me pones cada vez que estás cerca de mí. ¡Si ni siquiera pude devolverte el saludo hoy! No sabes las ganas que tengo de asesinar a cualquiera que intente flirtear contigo, como ocurrió en la cena de beneficencia, cuando ese imbécil no paraba de insinuársete. No hay forma en que sepas cuánto te amo.

Al terminar su confesión, Harry cierra los ojos y suspira contra mis labios. Mi felicidad es inexplicable, mi corazón se acelera y un placentero calor recorre mi cuerpo. No puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a unir nuestros labios en un intenso beso, demostrándole con él lo que siento. Lo mucho que lo he deseado todos estos años... Lo difícil que fue creer que él jamás podría corresponderme por mi oscuro pasado… Lo mucho que yo también lo amo.

─ Harry…

Gimo su nombre cuando nos separamos y eso parece despertar algo en él, ya que vuelve a besarme. Esta vez de forma tan intensa que pierdo la noción de la realidad. El tiempo pasa y nuevamente debemos apartarnos para recuperar el aliento, aunque en ningún momento dejamos de tocarnos.

Algo detrás de mí parece llamar la atención del Gryffindor, pero no deseo girarme para ver qué es. Estoy demasiado cómodo en esta posición y temo que al hacerlo, el momento se arruine.

─ ¿Seguro que no quieres que quite esa mancha de la pared? Podrías ensuciarte la túnica.

─ Si te soy sincero… lo que menos me importa ahora es que mi túnica se estropee, Potter. Descuida, mañana haré que Christian la limpie.

El rostro de Potter se contrae en una irritada mueca. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, se aleja de mí. No comprendo el motivo de su repentino enfado. Hasta hace dos segundos atrás estuvo besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello y súbitamente se ha disgustado. Nada parece tener sentido. Es como si la simple mención de Christian lo hubiera molestado en demasía. Es entonces, cuando todo se aclara y me golpeo internamente por no haberlo visto antes. La respuesta estuvo clara frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo.

─ Estás celoso de Christian. ¿Verdad? ─ Un fuerte sonrojo cubre el rostro de Harry y se apresura a negarlo todo, mas no dejo que siga con sus mentiras. ─ ¡Sí lo estás! Oh, Merlín esto es hilarante.

No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír como no lo he hecho en años. La simple idea de que Christian y yo tengamos algo es más que ridícula. Y el que Harry hierva de celos por ello, hace que mi corazón de un agradable vuelco.

─ ¡Ya deja de reírte, idiota!

─ Lo siento… es sólo que esto es tan…

Respondo entre carcajadas, mientras el moreno parece querer fulminarme con la mirada. Después de unos minutos logro detener mi ataque de risa y componerme nuevamente. Dando los pocos pasos que nos separan, lo acorralo contra mi escritorio y junto nuestros cuerpos. Harry intenta soltarse, no obstante, aprovecho ese movimiento para apresar sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

─ Eres un idiota, Potter. ¿Lo sabías? ─ Harry se remueve intentando volver a huir, sin embargo, mi agarre se mantiene inflexible. ─ ¡Por Salazar, no puedo creer que estés celoso de mi asistente! ¡Él ni siquiera es gay!

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Tiene esposa y un hijo de un año.

La cara de estupefacción que presenta es todo un poema. Un intenso rubor cubre por completo su rostro y eso hace que mi excitación se eleve más que una escoba de carreras. ¿Se sonrojará de la misma forma al tener sexo? No puedo retenerme más, por lo que acerco mi rostro hasta su oreja derecha y en ella susurro con la voz más firme y sensual de mi repertorio.

─ ¿De verdad necesitas que te diga con palabras que al único que deseo es a ti?

─ Draco…

─ ¿En verdad debo explicarte lo mucho que quiero quitarte ese condenado uniforme y hacerte mío sobre este mismo escritorio?

Mis palabras tienen un efecto hipnótico en él y a los pocos segundos lo tengo temblando contra mí, tratando de girar su rostro para unir nuestros labios. Mas no le doy el gusto y continuo susurrando con este tono de voz cadencioso, asegurándome de que mi aliento choque en esa sensible piel.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cuánto soñé con tenerte sólo para mí, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, rogándome porque no pare?

─ Draco, por favor…

─ No, no lo sabes. Como tampoco sabes que yo… también te amo.

Al dejar salir estas últimas palabras, Harry saca fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y consigue liberarse de mi agarre. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, junta nuestros labios en un beso posesivo y lleno de frustración sexual. La cual no mantendremos por mucho tiempo, ya que cuelo una de mis manos entre la túnica de Auror, forcejeando para quitársela. Olvidadas quedan la puerta que no podrá abrirse hasta mañana, la fiesta de Navidad de mi madre e incluso la Navidad misma en sí. En estos momentos, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo bien que se siente la lengua de Harry al recorrer mi cuello.

Una vez más, mi madre tiene razón. Sin lugar a dudas disfrutaré de mi regalo. Un último pensamiento se cuela en mi mente, antes de que nuestros cuerpos descarguen toda esta pasión en una primitiva y sensual danza. Todo lo que quería para Navidad… es a ti, Harry. Y eso… es precisamente lo que he tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

**Aclaración dentro del fic: **el personaje _Christian _es de mi invención.

**Notas finales:** si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco mucho. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Tenía pensado escribir otro capítulo más, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Harry. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que redacte los pensamientos de Harry? Cualquiera sea su decisión, me la dicen en un comentario. ;)

Ahora sí, ojalá hayan pasado una feliz navidad, llena de amor, alegría y regalos (porque a todos nos gustan los regalos). Y que este 2015 nos traiga mucha más felicidad que el año que nos deja.

Besitos y ya nos leeremos.


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Harry)

**Resumen: **Hay una sola cosa que Draco desea para esta Navidad. ¿Será posible que este año reciba aquello que tanto anhela?** DRARRY**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! No tengo palabras para agradecer la gran aceptación que ha tenido este fic en Fanfiction. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a sus favoritos y siguen la historia! En verdad lo aprecio. ^_^

Ahora sí, les dejo el punto de vista de Harry. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You<strong>

_24 de __Diciembre__ de 2005_

Me encuentro caminando por un oscuro corredor del Ministerio. El sonido de mis pasos es lo único que rompe el profundo silencio. Miro con nerviosismo a mis costados, pero no hay nadie. El pasillo está totalmente vacío. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que no estoy solo en él. Un extraño presentimiento me indica que alguien está observándome. Mis corazonadas nunca me han fallado antes, así que decido no arriesgarme y apresuro el paso, para huir de esa invisible amenaza.

Lo que sea que esté siguiéndome acelera su marcha y la sensación de acecho se vuelve insoportable. Comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas y alcanzo uno de los ascensores. Las puertas se cierran con un fuerte chirrido y mi respiración está agitada, mas poco me importa porque aquí estoy a salvo. Esa presencia ha dejado de seguirme. Cuando logro recuperar el aliento, la voz de una persona se escucha a mis espaldas, alterando mis nervios nuevamente, pero esta vez por un motivo totalmente distinto.

─ ¿Por qué tan agitado, Potter?

Doy un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta ser realizada en un altanero tono. Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y allí lo encuentro. Me paralizo ante la idea de estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño con él, puesto que no tengo cómo escapar. Mi cerebro parece haberse desconectado y lo único que puedo hacer es observar como un idiota al mago frente a mí.

Cuando creo que ya nada puede ser peor, lo siento acercarse a mí. Retrocedo involuntariamente y una arrogante comisura se eleva de sus labios. Al parecer mi repentino temor lo divierte en demasía. Si sólo supiera que el motivo de mi miedo no es porque él pueda lastimarme, sino por lo que yo pueda llegar a hacerle si continúa mirándome de esa forma.

Siento mi espalda tocar la fría superficie de la puerta del ascensor y comprendo que estoy atrapado. Dejando salir una triunfadora sonrisa, acorrala mi cuerpo con el suyo y mantiene mis manos fijas a los costados, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento. No puedo quitármelo de encima y sinceramente no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo de todos modos.

Sus ojos me observan con diversión y no consigo evitar perderme en esa mirada que me estremece. Se acerca con lentitud hacia mi oreja derecha y me susurra con una condenadamente sensual voz, que sacude mi cuerpo por completo.

─ ¿Asustado, Potter?

Ninguna palabra sale de mi boca. Mi cerebro se ha totalmente desconectado, ya ni siquiera puedo dejar escapar algún patético balbuceo. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mí, murmurando cosas que mis embotadas neuronas no alcanzan a captar del todo.

─ ¿Ya ni siquiera hay un _"Eso quisieras, Malfoy"_? ¿Qué sucedió con el valiente Gryffindor vencedor de Señores Tenebrosos? ¿Acaso le comió la lengua una serpiente?

No lo resisto más, el calor que emana su cuerpo está matándome y sus murmullos sólo incrementan mi excitación de tal manera que es doloroso. En un desesperado movimiento, giro mi rostro y capturo su boca. Draco sonríe dentro del beso y me aprieta más contra él, logrando que nuestras erecciones se rocen. Gemimos con desespero y es allí cuando todo se vuelve mucho más intenso. Trato de quitarle su costoso abrigo, a la vez que él comienza a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, besando y succionando con fervor. Es como si estuviera marcándome como de su propiedad. Y yo no podría estar más que de acuerdo ante esto.

─ Draco… Draco, por favor…

Mis palabras suenan casi como un ruego, pero no me importa. Lo necesito ahora, porque no sé cuánto más podré soportar. Una de sus manos se cuela por entre los pliegues de mi túnica y cuando está por alcanzar mi erección, un extraño pitido se escucha. Intento ignorarlo, mas no puedo hacerlo. A mi alrededor todo comienza a desdibujarse y siento el calor del otro cuerpo alejarse del mío.

Finalmente, despierto en mi habitación completamente agitado. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor caen de mi frente y percibo una dolorosa tensión en mi miembro. Los cobertores apresan mi cuerpo como una serpiente y me maldigo por la comparación que he hecho. Los aparto con furia e intento calmarme. Cuando estoy un poco más compuesto, giro mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo de mi lecho y como siempre, me desilusiono. Estoy solo en esta gran cama, después de haber vivido un fantástico y frustrante sueño húmedo.

El pitido que interrumpió mi sueño continúa escuchándose y volviéndome hacia la mesa de luz, encuentro al responsable. Con rabia, tiro el despertador contra la pared y éste se hace añicos al instante. Más frustrado que nunca, me levanto y dirijo mis pasos al baño, para intentar calmar un poco esta excitación. Una vez allí, me meto bajo la lluvia y comienzo un rápido vaivén sobre mi erección. En pocos minutos, alcanzo el clímax gimiendo su nombre.

Dejo que el agua limpie mi estropicio y apoyo mi frente contra el frío azulejo, preguntándome por qué no puedo sacar a Malfoy de mi mente. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer todas las noches en mis sueños? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso el destino nunca me dará un respiro? Al parecer no. Ya que no hay otra explicación al hecho de haberme enamorado de Draco-estoy-malditamente-bueno-Malfoy.

Trato de encontrar el momento exacto en que dejé de odiar a ese egocéntrico y estirado Slytherin, mas fracaso en el intento. No puedo recordar el instante en que comencé a verlo como algo más que mi némesis. Una voz en lo más profundo de mí me dice que fue en algún punto de mi sexto año, cuando trataba de descubrir los planes de Malfoy. Todas esas noches que pasé en vela vigilando el mapa del Merodeador, controlando cada movimiento que él daba y cada pensamiento que le dirigí, habían contribuido a que concentrara mi atención en cosas que poco tenían que ver con mi "misión".

Porque seamos realistas… ¿Quién en su sano juicio piensa que su enemigo posee un color de ojos muy atrayente, mientras realiza una de sus "vigilancias"? Para no variar, Hermione había tenido razón por entonces. Me había obsesionado con Malfoy y cuando quise acordarme, ya era demasiado tarde. Malfoy había pasado a ser Draco en mi mente y mis sentimientos fueron de una insana obsesión a ser algo más poderoso y a la vez peligroso... me había enamorado de él.

Suspiro con pesar ante estos recuerdos que asaltan mi mente y me digo que estoy completamente jodido. Porque no hay forma en que Draco corresponda mis sentimientos. Él aún me odia y en cierta forma no puedo culparlo por ello. Después de todo, fui yo quien rechazó su mano en primer lugar. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría ocurrido si la hubiera aceptado. ¿Acaso en este momento estaríamos duchándonos juntos, después de haber tenido una pasional sesión de sexo matutino?

Cierta parte de mi cuerpo parece interesarse ante esta idea, pero me obligo a dejar estos pensares de lado. De nada me sirve cavilar en cómo se hubieran desarrollado las cosas en ese universo paralelo, porque no es esa mi realidad. Este depresivo pensamiento instala un agudo dolor en mi pecho. Siento mis ojos picar y una horrible sensación de ahogo impedirme respirar con normalidad. Maldiciéndome por ser tan sentimental, termino de enjuagar mi cuerpo y salgo del baño.

Comienzo a vestirme como un autómata, importándome poco que mi camisa no convine con mi sweater. ¿Por qué debería? De todos modos no es como si el hecho de dedicarle tiempo a mi aspecto, fuera a hacer que Malfoy se fije en mí. Ya lo he intentado en el pasado y de nada sirvió. Él ni siquiera se inmutó ante ello.

Una repentina aparición me aparta de estos nuevos deprimentes pensamientos que comienzan a formarse. Al ver a Kreacher parado frente a mí, entiendo que mi día solo irá de mal en peor.

─ Disculpe que lo moleste, amo. Pero la sangre sucia está esperándolo en la cocina.

─ Kreacher… te he dicho cientos de veces que no la llames así.

─ Kreacher lo lamenta, amo… Lamenta que la sangre de esa mujer esté tan sucia. ─ Responde bajando su cabeza con fingido arrepentimiento y murmurando por lo bajo lo que en verdad siente.

─ ¡Suficiente! Dile a Hermione que bajaré en un minuto. Y prepara el desayuno.

─ Sí, amo.

Haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, desaparece y me apresuro a terminar de cambiarme. Lo que menos necesito en este momento es hacer enfadar a Hermione por mi tardanza. Aparto cualquier pensamiento relacionado a cierto sexy Slytherin y salgo de mi habitación. Rogando a quien sea porque estas cavilaciones se mantengan alejadas de mi mente, al menos hasta que Hermione se vaya.

Entro a la cocina y la encuentro sentada, bebiendo una taza de té. Al verme, sonríe con calidez y se acerca a darme un fuerte abrazo. Mi cara queda enterrada en su enmarañado cabello, mas no le doy importancia. Cuando nos separamos, ella deja salir una pequeña risita y puedo ver un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

─ Lo siento, Harry. He estado muy sentimental últimamente. Creo que las hormonas están haciendo estragos en mí.

─ No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

─ Muy bien, por fortuna. No puedo esperar a tenerla en brazos.

Responde con entusiasmo, frotando su protuberante panza. Y no logro evitar sentirme feliz por ello. Hermione es como una hermana para mí, es por eso que me alegra saber que ella y Ron han encontrado la felicidad el uno con el otro. Al menos ellos lo han conseguido, en cambio yo… jamás podré saber qué se siente estar junto a esa persona que le da sentido a tu vida.

Algo de mis desolados pensamientos deben haberse reflejado en mi mirada, ya que siento una mano de Hermione tomar la mía y hablarme con un tono suave, tal cual madre preocupada con su hijo.

─ Harry… ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo… triste. ¿Es por Malfoy?

─ ¿Qué? No… él no… Estoy bien, Hermione. No te preocupes por mí.

─ ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

─ Lo sé y en verdad te lo agradezco. ─ Respondo con un suave murmullo, tratando de mantener a raya mis depresivos pensamientos. Fingiendo que nada ocurre, tomo mi taza de café y le doy un sorbo. La amarga infusión parece relajarme lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin que mi voz tiemble. ─ No quiero sonar grosero, pero… ¿No deberías estar en Rumania? Creí que iban a pasar Navidad en la casa de Charlie.

─ Así es pero Ron y yo decidimos viajar hoy. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros? He hablado con Ginny y creo que está comenzando a olvidarte. Ya no hace muecas cada vez que Ron y yo te nombramos a ti o a Malfoy. Creo que el ir a cubrir los entrenamientos de la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra la ha distraído y ayudado a entender que ella nunca podrá ocupar el lugar de Malfoy.

Al escuchar esto, siento un gran alivio inundar mi ser. Decirle la verdad a los Weasley no fue algo sencillo. Se requirió de mucha paciencia y el incondicional apoyo de Hermione para que comprendieran el porqué de haberme enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Los más difíciles de convencer fueron Ron y Ginny, especialmente esta última. Supongo que en su mente, ella creía que lo del Slytherin sólo era un capricho mío nada más. Algo que con el tiempo olvidaría y me haría darme cuenta que era con ella con quien debía estar. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Cuatro largos años fueron necesarios para que comprendiera que esto era algo más que un simple encaprichamiento. Allí fue donde todo se complicó. Ya no pude volver a poner un pie en la Madriguera, sin ser hechizado por una encolerizada pelirroja. Es por ello, que escuchar a Hermione decir todo esto me pone muy contento. En verdad aprecio a Ginny, es como una hermanita pequeña para mí y no deseo que sufra por mi culpa. Saber que está superándome no hace más que tranquilizar mi alma.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si yo alguna vez podré superar a Draco. Una sarcástica voz dentro de mí, parecida a la de Malfoy, me dice que soy un total idiota al creer que eso pueda ser posible. Rápidamente aparto mi mente de estos pensares y concentro mi atención en la mujer frente a mí.

─ En verdad agradezco la invitación, Hermione. Pero no voy a cambiar de parecer. Son pocas las veces que pueden reunirse con Charlie y no quiero que mi presencia llegue a incomodar a nadie.

─ ¡Tu no incomodas a nadie!

─ Sabes que eso no es cierto. Bill aún no entiende del todo cómo es que puede gustarme el "responsable" de que le hicieran esas cicatrices. Y ni qué hablar de Ginny. Si lo que dices es cierto, ella recién está comenzando a aceptar todo esto y si yo estoy allí, eso podría hacer que se sienta incómoda.

─ Quizás tengas razón. ¿Pero qué harás entonces? ¡No puedes quedarte sólo!

─ Estaré bien, Hermione. He pasado once años de mi vida con los Dursley. No hay forma de que esta Navidad sea peor que las que pasé con ellos. Tú sólo ve y disfruta tus vacaciones. Y saluda a todos por mí.

Hermione parce no querer insistir más en ello, por lo que se levanta de su asiento y dándome un fuerte abrazo, sale en dirección a la chimenea. Una vez allí y con los polvos flu en sus manos, se gira hacia mí.

─ En verdad espero que tengas una feliz Navidad, Harry. Te la mereces más que nadie. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te quedes encerrado con Malfoy en el ascensor y allí puedas decirle la verdad.

Sin volver a mirar atrás, Hermione exclama con voz clara la dirección de su casa y desaparece. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordar el sueño de esta mañana. ¿Es posible que ella sepa algo de eso o sólo fue una coincidencia? Y de saber algo… ¿Cómo lo supo? Me obligo a calmarme y pensar con claridad. Es obvio que fue una coincidencia, no es posible que ella sepa algo. Para ello, Hermione debería saber Legeremancia y hasta donde sé, ella jamás ha querido aprender a leer la mente.

Estoy comportándome como un paranoico, por lo que apurando los últimos tragos de café, termino mi desayuno. Me levanto y trato de quitar alguna de las arrugas de mi túnica de Auror, antes de meterme en la chimenea y exclamar mi destino, esperando que mi día mejore un poco.

* * *

><p>Una sensación de mareo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y temo devolver el café que acabo de beber. Sin duda viajar por la red flu no es nada agradable. Aterrizo en una chimenea del Ministerio y no consigo evitar tambalearme al salir de ella. ¿Es que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a salir sin caerme?<p>

Mirando hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie ha visto mi momento de torpeza, me enderezo y camino por el hall en dirección a los ascensores. A cada paso que doy, distintos magos y brujas me saludan e intentan entablar una conversación, por lo que aprieto el paso. Odio toda esta irritante atención, especialmente porque la única persona que quisiera que me la brindara, es aquella que no lo hace.

Sacudo mi cabeza y apresuro mi andar, para no adentrarme nuevamente en pensamientos que sólo me provocan dolor. Ingreso en el primer ascensor que veo y es entonces cuando sé que, haga lo que haga, mi día no mejorará. El secretario de Malfoy ya está allí, con su impecable túnica y cargando varios papeles en sus brazos. No puedo evitar gruñir en mi interior. Si alguien me preguntara por qué le tengo tanto resentimiento, posiblemente no sabría qué responder con certeza. Sólo sé que el simple hecho de que alguien tan joven y atractivo trabaje para Draco, hace que mis tripas se retuerzan en desagrado.

La sarcástica vocecita dentro de mi mente vuelve a incordiar, diciéndome que esta reacción es producto de mis innegables celos. No obstante, no la escucho y me digo a mi mismo que no tengo motivo alguno para estar celoso de ese sujeto.

Trato de distraerme con algo mientras espero a que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, pero mi plan se arruina al ver la persona que entra. Derrochando elegancia y superioridad, Malfoy ingresa antes de que las puertas se cierren. Mis nervios se elevan, provocando que mis manos tiemblen. No tengo más opción que esconderlas en los bolsillos de mi túnica, evitando con ello que note mi nerviosismo. ¿Cómo es posible que él luzca tan imponente e imperturbable, mientras que yo soy un completo manojo de nervios? Es hasta casi injusto.

─ Buenos días, Christian.

Saluda a su secretario y yo siento rugir a la bestia que vive dentro de mí en desacuerdo. Porque él acaba de llamarlo por su nombre y eso es algo que no se ve con frecuencia. Malfoy jamás suele llamar a nadie que no sea muy cercano a él por su nombre. No consigo evitar cuestionarme el motivo por el que ese idiota tiene tal privilegio. La bestia comienza a arañar todo a su paso y me veo forzado a tranquilizarme, antes de que le parta la cara a hechizos a ese imbécil por osar tocar lo que es mío.

Suspiro con derrota al recordar que él es todo menos mío. Para Draco no significo nada, sólo soy un mal recuerdo del pasado. Tal es así, que ni siquiera se ha percatado que yo también estoy en el ascensor. Cuando creo que mi día jamás mejorará, algo completamente extraño ocurre. Algo que me dejará el resto del día cavilando en ello.

─ Potter.

Draco me saluda y yo me paralizo. Mi cerebro se detiene y no es capaz de elaborar una respuesta. Ni siquiera un balbuceo sale de mi boca. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y temo que todos puedan escucharme. El recuerdo del sueño de esta mañana se cuela en mi mente, haciendo reaccionar a cierta parte de mi cuerpo que debería permanecer dormida. Especialmente al estar en un ascensor con otras personas. Reprimo mi excitación lo mejor que puedo y me fuerzo a dejar salir una contestación al saludo, antes de que crea que soy un idiota por mi prolongado silencio.

Para mi desgracia, Draco me ha dado la espalda y está preguntándole algo a su asistente. Lo más probable es que se haya cansado de esperar mi respuesta y concluyera en que no valía la pena perder su tiempo conmigo. Me pateo internamente por haber dejado pasar esta oportunidad única e irrepetible.

─ ¿Ya has enviado los permisos al Departamento de Transporte?

─ Sí, señor Malfoy. Y están de acuerdo con su propuesta acerca de los trasladores. Cuando usted lo ordene, pondrán a su disposición el personal adecuado para realizar la tarea encomendada. ¿Desea que les confirme una fecha, señor?

─ No. Todavía debo retocar algunos detalles.

Escuchar a ese imbécil dirigirse a Malfoy con un lambiscón tono, hace que mis instintos asesinos se despierten. No soporto la forma en que intenta congraciarse con él. A cada _"Sí, señor Malfoy"_ que deja salir, mi rabia se hace imposible de sostener. Lo único que quiero es moler a maldiciones a ese tipo, hasta que entienda que debe apartarse de Draco si no desea tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La bestia que vive en mí ruge con aprobación ante esto y debo forzarme a controlar mi temperamento, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta en el futuro.

Somos los últimos en quedar en el ascensor y cuando alcanzamos la quinta planta, Draco sale del elevador sin mirar atrás, con un elegante y altivo andar, seguido de cerca por su asistente. Antes de que las puertas se vuelvan a cerrar, susurro al aire aquello que debí haber hecho desde un principio.

─ Hola, Malfoy.

Sé que esto jamás llegará a sus oídos. Quedará como un simple murmullo perdido en el tiempo. Aun así, conservo la esperanza de algún día poder mantener mi nerviosismo aparte, al menos hasta que pueda corresponder su saludo. Suspiro con pesar al darme cuenta de que quizás esto nunca vuelva a ocurrir.

El ascensor continúa su descenso hasta el segundo piso y cuando las puertas se abren, me apresuro a salir. Camino con pasos decididos hasta la bulliciosa oficina de Aurores. Incluso desde el pasillo puede oírse el gran alboroto que los presentes hacen. Saludo a todos los compañeros con los que me cruzo y tomo asiento en mi cubículo. El gran jaleo dentro de esta sala consigue distraer mi mente de cualquier desolado pensamiento. Comienzo a trabajar en uno de los casos que tengo asignados y enterrado queda cualquier sentimiento referente a Malfoy. Al menos por unas cuantas horas, podré ocupar mi atención en algo más que él.

* * *

><p>Me paso todo el día sentado en mi escritorio rellenando informes y archivando misiones completadas. El tiempo parece haber transcurrido más rápido de lo debido, ya que al levantar la mirada descubro que sólo los Aurores que tienen guardia han quedado aquí. El resto de ellos han partido a sus hogares a esperar la llegada de la Navidad. No teniendo apuro por regresar a casa, me acomodo mejor en la silla y decido tomarme un descanso, antes de continuar con el siguiente caso.<p>

Desafortunadamente, el destino no parece apiadarse de mí y antes de que pueda siquiera relajar un poco mis adoloridos músculos, el jefe de Aurores se acerca a mi lugar y me encomienda una tarea que pondrá mis nervios de punta.

─ ¡Potter, qué bueno que aún estés aquí! Necesito que le entregues esta carta al Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza al oír a quién debo entregarle eso. No sé qué se supone que deba decir. No puedo negarme a realizar la tarea, ya que no tengo una excusa coherente que lo amerite. Además, mi jefe me obligará a realizarla de todos modos. Pero no puedo evitar temblar ante el hecho de tener que ir a ese lugar y enfrentarlo a él.

¿Cómo haré para explicarle el motivo de mi presencia allí, si ni siquiera pude responderle el saludo esta mañana? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda entregarle una carta sin que note mis temblorosas manos? ¿Qué haré para mantener bajo control mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo evitaré saltarle encima y besarlo hasta la inconsciencia?

Estoy a punto de entrar en pánico, no encuentro una sola solución a mis interrogantes. Si mi jefe nota mi repentina alteración, no lo deja entrever. Más bien parece decidido a ignorarlo adrede. Me entrega un pequeño sobre con un oscuro sello en él y mis manos tiemblan visiblemente al tomarlo.

Una vez en mi poder, la guardo rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica. No estoy seguro de que mis manos puedan sostenerla sin tirarla al suelo, producto de los excesivos nervios que me acometen.

─ Y Potter… Así debas hechizarlo, asegúrate que Malfoy lea la carta. ¿Entendido?

─ Sí, pero… ¿Por qué debo…?

─ No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora. Apresúrate antes de que Malfoy se vaya.

Sabiendo que no obtendré más información que esta, reúno todo mi valor Gryffindor y dirijo mis pasos a un lugar al que jamás creí ir. Entro en el ascensor y antes de lo previsto, la extraña voz anuncia que he llegado al quinto piso. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incitar a mis piernas a moverse y comienzo a recorrer el pasillo frente a mí. No tengo idea de dónde está la oficina de Malfoy, por lo que me aseguro de prestar mucha atención a los letreros ubicados en cada una de las puertas.

Finalmente, llego al final del pasillo y allí encuentro una sala que no posee puerta. En ella se puede apreciar un escritorio, junto a un archivero. Varios sillones están estratégicamente ubicados, en lo que supongo debe ser el lugar de espera. Otra puerta se vislumbra a unos metros más allá del escritorio, la cual presenta una placa. Sin embargo, a esta distancia me es imposible entender lo que dice.

Entro en la sala con la intención de ver más de cerca la inscripción, pero es innecesario. Parado junto al archivero, el secretario de Malfoy ordena unos papeles. No quedan dudas, la puerta conduce a la oficina de Draco. Suspiro y me apresuro a poner mi mejor pose de imponente Auror, con la clara intención de darme algo de confianza y por qué no de asustar al imbécil que tengo en frente.

Mis pasos lo alertan y se gira para ver quién ha ingresado. Un pequeño rastro de sorpresa se vislumbra en sus ojos, pero rápidamente es eliminado. Reanuda su tarea y no parece para nada acobardado ante mi actuación de "Auror todopoderoso". Gruño internamente ante esto, porque eso sólo puede significar que este tipo es alguien que no se deja amedrentar por lo que mi fama de héroe representa, volviéndolo un contrincante difícil de atemorizar.

Decido ignorarlo y dirijo mis pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina de Draco. Sin embargo, soy detenido antes de que siquiera traspase el escritorio de su secretario.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

─ El jefe de Aurores me ha enviado.

─ Lo lamento, el señor Malfoy no podrá recibirlo hoy. Déjeme su mensaje y yo se lo comunicaré.

─ Mira… ¿Christian, cierto? ─ Dejo salir con el mayor desprecio posible, tratando de contar hasta mil para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo a este insolente. ─ Me importa una mierda la orden que Malfoy te haya dado. Entraré en esa oficina y seré yo quien le dé el mensaje a tu jefe. ¿Te queda claro? Y ya me gustaría verte intentar detenerme.

Finalizo mi advertencia con una de mis más intimidantes miradas, aquella que Ron llama "la mirada vencedora de Señores Tenebrosos". Un rastro de temor pasa fugazmente por los azules ojos del joven y sonrío internamente. He ganado la batalla.

Sin decir nada más, reanudo mi andar y me paro frente a la puerta de Malfoy. Ahora es mi turno de sentirme amilanado. Ni siquiera la pequeña victoria de hace un momento me inspira algo de seguridad. Antes de que mis nervios vuelvan a tomar el control de mi ser, golpeo con mis nudillos la puerta.

Una vez hecho esto, sé que no tengo vuelta atrás. No puedo huir a ningún lado, a pesar de que mi instinto de supervivencia me exhorta a alejarme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Mas no me hecho atrás. Por fortuna, mi valentía Gryffindor se mantiene firme, brindándome la confianza que claramente no siento.

Al no obtener respuesta, vuelvo a tocar y espero. Miro disimuladamente hacia un costado y descubro que el asistente de Malfoy se ha ido. No tengo tiempo de sentirme orgulloso ante mi exitosa intimidación, cuando lo escucho invitarme a pasar.

─ Adelante. ¿Qué se te olvidó, Christian?

Abro la puerta y no consigo reprimir mi irritación al confundirme con ese idiota.

─ No soy "Christian".

Escupo el nombre de su asistente con el mayor desdén posible, dejándole bien en claro lo mucho que me enferma su equivocación. Draco no parece perturbarse ante mi áspera respuesta. Por el contrario, su cordial actitud me sorprende por completo y me hace sentir como un maldito inmaduro.

─ Buenas noches a ti también, Potter. Por favor, pasa y toma asiento.

Su educado tono de voz al dirigirse a mí me asombra. Por un momento, dudo si hacer lo que me sugirió o quedarme a resguardo junto a la puerta. Afortunadamente, mi cerebro parece estar despierto y alerta, ayudándome a tomar una rápida decisión. Doy los pasos necesarios hasta el escritorio de Malfoy, mas no tomo asiento. Temiendo que al hacerlo, los nervios quizá me jueguen una mala pasada y termine volcando algo de su ordenado escritorio.

─ Mi jefe me ha pedido que te entregue esto, Malfoy.

Utilizo un tono más medido y me dispongo a buscar la carta. El destino me demuestra una vez más que me odia, haciéndome quedar como un torpe frente a él al no poder sacar la carta de mi bolsillo. Maldigo mi jodida suerte y deseo por un segundo que el suelo me trague, para detener esta humillación.

Draco vuelve a sorprenderme al no dejar salir ningún comentario sarcástico. Ni siquiera una risita escapa de sus labios. Permanece imperturbable y eso me hiere más que si se hubiera burlado de mí. Porque esto sólo demuestra la indiferencia que me tiene. Ya ni siquiera disfruta de avergonzarme. No significo nada para él.

Después de incontables intentos, logro sacarla y se la entrego. Nuestros dedos se rozan por unos segundos, siento una cálida sensación recorrerme por completo; similar a ese cosquilleo que sentí al tomar por primera vez mi varita. Mi mente no puede evitar pensar lo maravilloso que sería sentirlo tocar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Un agradable escalofrío me advierte que debo dejar de lado este tren de pensamientos, antes de que cierta zona de mi anatomía reaccione de forma indecorosa.

Regreso a la realidad a tiempo para ver a Draco posar su mirada en el sobre. Por un instante, en sus ojos puede entreverse algo parecido al miedo, pero rápidamente su imperturbable máscara vuelve a alzarse. No tengo tiempo de preguntarle si todo está bien, ya que él levanta su rostro y se dirige a mí con recelo.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que tu jefe fue el que te entregó esto?

Esa pregunta me descoloca por unos segundos. Su desconfiado tono parece acusarme de algo pero no entiendo de qué. Mi cerebro está en su máximo apogeo y se percata de inmediato del motivo de su sospecha. Él cree que le estoy jugando una broma, ya que no hay razón alguna para que yo haya decidido entregarle personalmente esta carta. La lógica indica que debería habérsela dejado a su secretario y éste se encargaría de dársela. En especial, cuando Malfoy pareció haber dado la orden de no ser molestado por nadie.

Siento una gran irritación comenzando a formarse dentro de mí. No puedo creer el bajo concepto que tiene de mí, creyendo incluso que he venido hasta aquí sólo para jugarle una treta. Apuesto a que no tendría ninguna duda de esa carta si su asistente se la diera. Mi rabia alcanza niveles insospechados ante este pensamiento y creo ver todo de color rojo a mí alrededor. Impregnando el mayor rencor posible, dejo salir lo primero que se me cruza por la mente.

─ La miopía no me impide reconocer a mi jefe, Malfoy.

Una vez más, Draco me sorprende por su increíble autocontrol. Ignorando por completo mi clara provocación, me explica con educación el motivo de su recelo. Y nuevamente, siento mi cara arder en vergüenza por mis arranques de inmadurez.

─ Lo decía porque el sello de este sobre tiene el escudo de armas de los Malfoy. Si el jefe de Aurores me hubiera enviado esto, llevaría el sello del Ministerio.

El sonrojo en mis mejillas es tan potente que no necesito un espejo para notarlo. Abro mi boca para intentar decir algo pero nada sale de ella. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para disculparme por mi anterior arrebato. Una vez más, he dejado que mis sentimientos tomen el control, causándome gran humillación en el proceso.

Es casi curioso cómo, con unas pocas palabras, Draco me haya dejado como un completo idiota. Debí haber sabido que el sello no pertenecía al Ministerio. Después de todo, me he pasado el día entero colocando el mismo en los archivos de cada misión completada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para no haberlo notado?

Escucho un suspiro escapar de sus labios y se hace agua mi boca. Ese pequeño gesto remueve algo en mi ser. Mi calor corporal se eleva con el simple pensamiento de morderlos y besarlos hasta el cansancio. Rápidamente aparto mi mente estos libidinosos deseos. Lo que menos necesito en este momento es excitarme frente a él.

El incómodo silencio que nos rodea me preocupa, porque estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento Draco me echará de su oficina. Y no quiero hacerlo. No he estado tan cerca de él desde Hogwarts y sé que una vez que salga de aquí, volveré a mi penosa vida. Observándolo desde las sombras y rogando porque algún día signifique algo para él.

Necesito encontrar una excusa para quedarme. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me eche? El recuerdo de la orden de mi jefe me facilita un pretexto adecuado y le agradezco internamente por haberme enviado en esta "misión".

─ Deberías leerla. Supongo que debe ser algo importante, porque de otro modo mi jefe no me hubiera pedido que me asegurara que la leyeras.

Frunce el ceño ante mis palabras y es en ese gesto donde puedo apreciar al verdadero Draco. Sonrío internamente ante esto y espero con paciencia a que acabe de leer, pero algo no está bien. Su imperturbable máscara se quiebra y me digo que algo muy malo debe haber ocurrido para que él reaccione de esta forma. Sus manos tiemblan, haciendo que la carta se balancee en ellas. Siento unos deseos irreprimibles de consolarlo por aquello que lo perturba. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso por obvias razones. Me limito a preguntarle qué es lo que ocurre, mordiéndome las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien.

─ Malfoy… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido. ¡Draco, responde!

Entro en pánico al verlo perdido en un mar de desesperación. Tal es así, que sólo me percato de haberlo llamado por su nombre cuando él posa su mirada en mí, buscando una explicación ante este hecho. Explicación que no podré darle sin confesar lo que siento por él. Desvío mi mirada, evitando con ello tener que responder a su no formulada pregunta. Una mancha en la pared a mi izquierda capta mi atención y no logro que mi curiosidad se mantenga a raya.

─ ¿De qué es esa mancha?

─ Tinta.

─ ¿Tinta? ¿Quieres que la limpie?

Me pateo internamente al dejar salir esta estúpida pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios me ofrecí a limpiarla? Malfoy creerá que tengo complejo de elfo doméstico o algo por el estilo. Su respuesta vuelve a despertar una gran furia en mí.

─ ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene una extraña obsesión con limpiar mi pared? Christian también me preguntó lo mismo.

La simple mención de ese idiota hace que el león que vive dentro mío ruga y destroce todo a su paso. ¿Es que no puede ni siquiera estar dos segundos sin nombrar a ese imbécil? Siento mi corazón romperse ante esto, porque la única explicación a que no deje de traerlo a colación es que a Draco le gusta su asistente. Después de todo, yo suelo hacer lo mismo con él.

La ira que recorre mi cuerpo me asusta incluso a mí. La bestia en mi interior clama venganza, desea con todo su ser aniquilar a quien ha osado quitarme lo más importante de la vida. Lo único que quiero es tomar a Draco de su costosa túnica y hacerle el amor sobre este escritorio. Reclamarlo como mío, demostrarle que puedo hacerlo feliz… que estamos hechos para estar juntos. Pero sé que no haré nada de esto, porque no soy tan egoísta como para forzarlo a corresponder mis sentimientos.

Estar en esta habitación se ha vuelto sofocante y sólo quiero escapar. Huir de esta dolorosa cercanía, que sólo me demuestra lo muy lejos que estaré siempre de él. Dirijo mis pasos hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de salir de aquí, mas soy detenido.

─ Potter, espera. ¿Qué haces?

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy. Mi misión era entregarte esa carta y asegurarme que la leyeras, por lo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

─ Espera, no puedes…

Alcanzo la perilla de la puerta y descubro que ésta no se abre. No estoy de humor para soportar alguna estúpida broma, por lo que sin girarme a verlo le ordeno que abra.

─ Já, já. Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Abre la puerta.

─ No puedo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes? ¡Deja de bromear, idiota! ─ Grito con enfado, comenzando a perder la paciencia y preocupándome un poco por la situación en la que me encuentro. Lo siento acercarse y pararse a mi lado, por lo que me obligo a calmarme. No tengo fuerzas para pelear con él, no en este momento. ─ Abre la maldita puerta, Malfoy.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! ¡Está cerrada y permanecerá así hasta mañana!

Una alarma comienza a sonar en mi interior ante esto. Mis manos comienzan a temblar y siento el pánico apoderarse de mí. Nuevamente me fuerzo a tranquilizarme, no solucionaré nada si dejo que el miedo tome el control.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

─ La carta que me trajiste decía que no podríamos salir de aquí hasta mañana. No importa qué hechizos realicemos, ni cuanto intentemos derribarla, nada funcionará.

─ Espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que estaré encerrado hasta mañana… contigo?

No puedo evitar desesperarme al pensar en que tendré que pasar toda la noche con él. Es entonces cuando comprendo que estoy completamente jodido. No hay forma de que pueda estar encerrado en este pequeño lugar sin que Draco descubra que lo amo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo mierda voy a salir de esta?

No tengo tiempo de idear algún plan de escape, lo escucho dirigirse a mí con un mordaz tono, el cual me destroza una y otra vez.

─ Sí, así es. Lamento que tengas que pasar nochebuena con un malvado y asqueroso Mortífago, San Potter. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

─ No… no es eso lo que yo… ─ El que crea que no quiero estar con él por ese motivo me pone a balbucear incoherencias. Necesito explicarle, decirle que mi desesperación se debe a que no conseguiré estar toda la noche a su lado, sin lanzarme a besarlo y demostrarle lo que siento. Pero no reúno el valor suficiente para hacerlo. En cambio, pregunto algo que me ha rondado la mente desde que le entregué el sobre. ─ ¿Quién envió la carta?

─ Mi madre.

─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querría tu madre encerrarte junto a la persona que más odias?

No logro ocultar la gran tristeza que me provoca el saber que soy la persona que más odia. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro junto a la manchada pared. Para mi sorpresa, Draco me observa con curiosidad.

─ Tú no eres la persona que más odio, Potter.

─ ¿No? ─ Escucharlo decir que no soy a quien más odia, instala un pequeño rastro de esperanza en mi corazón. Sin embargo, no me permito hacerme ilusiones. Tal vez no sea a quien más odia pero eso no significa que él no me deteste. Y así se lo hago saber. ─ Pero aun así me odias.

─ ¡Yo no te odio, imbécil! ¡Y dudo que alguna vez lo haya hecho!

Ese desesperado grito me congela en el lugar. No es posible que esto esté pasando. ¿Habré escuchado mal? El rostro de Draco expresa más que mil palabras. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de buscar el valor necesario para decir aquello que lo atormenta y eso es lo único que necesito para decidirme a actuar.

Reuniendo toda la confianza que tengo, dirijo mis pasos hasta que estoy a unos centímetros de Draco. La cercanía es tal que puedo percibir el calor que emana su cuerpo. Él aun no me ha visto, por lo que aprovecho estos segundos para que mi valentía Gryffindor tome el control y realice aquello que he querido hacer por un largo tiempo.

Me acerco un poco más a su rostro y es allí cuando abre sus ojos. Sus grises iris me hipnotizan, a tal punto que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por él. Nuestros alientos se mezclan y provocan agradables escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Draco suspira una vez más y ese es el detonante. Ya no puedo resistirlo más.

─ Potter, yo…

No dejo que termine de hablar, simplemente tomo sus labios entre los míos y descubro que el paraíso sí existe. Acercamos nuestros cuerpos sin dejar de besarnos, pero aun así no es suficiente. Draco coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se rocen. No puedo reprimir un gemido ante esta hermosa fricción y es allí donde él aprovecha a intensificar el beso.

Nuestras lenguas juguetean y yo me siento flotar ante las sensaciones que experimento. Con delicadeza, llevo mis manos a su cabello y enredo mis dedos en él. Ahora sé que este es mucho más sedoso de lo que siempre imaginé. El calor de nuestros cuerpos se eleva y el aire comienza a escasear, pero no quiero que esto se acabe. Extendemos el beso lo más que podemos, hasta que respirar se vuelve dificultoso y no nos queda otra que separarnos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y es allí donde tomo la decisión de decirle lo que siento. Porque comprendo que no tengo nada que perder. Aún si Draco se arrepienta de lo que ha ocurrido, siempre tendré conmigo el recuerdo del mejor momento de mi vida. Nada ni nadie podrá hacerme olvidar el maravilloso beso que compartimos.

─ ¡Dios, Draco! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo deseé hacer eso. ─ Susurro con desespero, dejando un corto beso en sus labios. ─ No sabes lo difícil que es para mí soñarte cada noche y despertar todas las mañanas completamente solo en mi cama.

Recuerdo cada amanecer que despierto solo, después de haber soñado con él y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que acercarlo a mí. Dejando otro pequeño beso, continúo con mi declaración.

─ Lo nervioso que me pones cada vez que estás cerca de mí. ¡Si ni siquiera pude devolverte el saludo hoy! No sabes las ganas que tengo de asesinar a cualquiera que intente flirtear contigo, como ocurrió en la cena de beneficencia, cuando ese imbécil no paraba de insinuársete.

El recuerdo de ese amargo momento se cuela en mi mente, un desagradable escalofrío me recorre entero al rememorar las distintas ocasiones en que ese infeliz puso sus manos en Draco, ignorando por completo las negativas del Slytherin. Mis instintos asesinos se despertaron como nunca esa noche y juro que de no haber sido porque Draco se encargó él mismo de sacárselo de encima, no habría quedado nada de ese tipo.

Aíslo estas malas memorias y lo beso por última vez, antes de decir de una vez por todas lo que he callado por tantos años.

─ No hay forma en que sepas cuánto te amo.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro aliviado contra sus labios. Al fin lo he hecho, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora todo depende de él. Un gran nerviosismo se instala en mí al esperar por su respuesta, sea cual sea esta. Cuando creo que moriré de incertidumbre, Draco hace aquello que he soñado noche tras noche. Me besa. Con una intensidad asombrosa, queriendo demostrar con esto todo lo que no consigue decir en palabras.

─ Harry…

Susurra mi nombre luego de separarnos y algo hace se enciende en mi ser al escuchar de sus labios llamarme así por primera vez. Porque esto sólo me demuestra que soy alguien importante en su vida. Vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez con fiereza. Siento deseos de fundirme con él, de marcarlo como mío y que él haga lo mismo conmigo.

Sin embargo, el molesto y necesario oxígeno nos aparta nuevamente. Aun así, nuestros cuerpos permanecen muy cerca uno del otro y en ningún momento dejamos de tocarnos. Una extraña mancha detrás de la cabeza de Draco me recuerda en la pared que estamos posados.

─ ¿Seguro que no quieres que quite esa mancha de la pared? Podrías ensuciarte la túnica. ─ Pregunto en un suave tono.

─ Si te soy sincero… lo que menos me importa ahora es que mi túnica se estropee, Potter. Descuida, mañana haré que Christian la limpie.

Mi corazón estalla en cientos de fragmentos al oír su respuesta. Ha vuelto a nombrar a su asistente y yo he regresado a ser Potter para él. Siento rabia recorrer mis venas al comprender que haga lo que haga, no podré sacarle de la mente a ese idiota. Y me maldigo a mí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo de creer que soy correspondido. No puedo soportar más esto, por lo que me alejo de Draco antes de haga algo patético como implorarle que me dé una oportunidad.

Dirijo mis pasos hasta su escritorio y me quedo allí, rumiando por dentro lo mucho que mi destino me aborrece. Draco no dice nada por un momento y tampoco parece querer acercarse a mí, lo que comprueba mis sospechas. De repente y contra todo pronóstico, me pregunta algo que me descolocará por unos instantes.

─ Estás celoso de Christian. ¿Verdad? ─ Un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas sin que pueda evitarlo. De todos modos intento negarlo todo, mas él no deja que si quiera comience a justificarme. ─ ¡Sí lo estás! Oh, Merlín esto es hilarante.

Draco comienza a reír ante este descubrimiento y yo no me decido si lanzarle un puñetazo o partirle la boca de un beso. Jamás lo he escuchado reír así, sin sarcasmo ni malicia. Saber que he sido el que logró sacar estos hermosos sonidos de sí, solo acrecienta mi amor por él. Me juro a mí mismo tratar de hacer que ría de esa forma más seguido, incluso si es a costa mía.

Trato de fingir estar enfadado, a pesar de que lo único que quiero es contemplarlo así de feliz por siempre.

─ ¡Ya deja de reírte, idiota!

─ Lo siento… es sólo que esto es tan…

Las risas continúan por un rato más, hasta que finalmente logra componerse. Lo observo acercarse y comienzo a inquietarme. Cuando llega junto a mí, me acorrala contra su escritorio y acerca nuestros cuerpos lo más que puede. Mi mente recuerda el sueño de esta mañana y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que querer escapar, por lo que forcejeo con él para huir. Es entonces cuando Draco se aprovecha de la situación y acorrala mis manos a los costados. Ahora sí estoy completamente atrapado.

─ Eres un idiota, Potter. ¿Lo sabías? ─ Intento volver a zafarme de su agarre pero no lo consigo. ─ ¡Por Salazar, no puedo creer que estés celoso de mi asistente! ¡Él ni siquiera es gay!

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Tiene esposa y un hijo de un año.

Al escuchar esto, mi boca se abre en una mueca de estupefacción. Siento mi cara arder en vergüenza y no es para menos. He tratado horrible a ese pobre chico y sólo por mis infundados celos. ¡Merlín, él ni siquiera era gay! ¡Pero es que no había forma de que hubiera podido saber que no lo era! Culpa y remordimiento asaltan mi ser, haciéndome sentir aun peor de lo que ya estoy. ¿Cómo diablos voy a disculparme con él ahora?

No puedo brindarle mucha más atención a estos pensamientos, porque Draco se ha acercado a mi oreja derecha y está susurrando en ella con su sensual voz. El sueño de esta mañana vuelve a colarse en mi mente y esta vez sonrío por dentro. Ahora no habrá molestos despertadores que arruinen esto.

─ ¿De verdad necesitas que te diga con palabras que al único que deseo es a ti?

─ Draco… ─ Susurro su nombre, intentando decirle que no tiene que hacer esto, pero me ignora por completo y sigue con su declaración.

─ ¿En verdad debo explicarte lo mucho que quiero quitarte ese condenado uniforme y hacerte mío sobre este mismo escritorio?

Su voz me cautiva y provoca que agradables temblores recorran todo mi cuerpo. No resisto más y giro mi rostro para capturar sus labios. No obstante, Draco tiene otros planes en mente, por lo que aparta su rostro a tiempo y continúa murmurando, dejando que su aliento rebote en la piel de mi oreja. Esto sólo acrecienta la excitación que poseo, a tal punto de que es doloroso.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cuánto soñé con tenerte sólo para mí, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, rogándome porque no pare?

─ Draco, por favor… ─ Ya no puedo más, siento que va a matarme del deseo pero él no escucha mis ruegos.

─ No, no lo sabes. Como tampoco sabes que yo… también te amo.

Mi corazón salta en éxtasis al escuchar esas palabras que tanto he añorado oír. Percibo un placentero calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis manos temblar de emoción. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, consigo librarme de su apretado agarre y aprovechando este momento de sorpresa, tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo beso con infinita pasión. Draco cuela una de sus manos entre mi túnica e intenta quitarla con desesperados forcejeos. Comienzo un descenso de besos y mordidas a lo largo de su mentón y cuello, dejando leves marcas en esa inmaculada piel.

No puedo creer que al fin esto esté ocurriendo… que en verdad sea correspondido. Agradezco a mi destino por haberme concedido el único deseo de Navidad que poseía. Porque sí, todo lo que quería para esta Navidad… es a ti, Draco. Y eso… es precisamente lo que he tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

**Notas de la autora: **si han llegado hasta acá, se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que les gustara y cumpliera con sus expectativas. Ustedes me dirán en sus comentarios si les gustó más el punto de vista de Draco o el de Harry.

Por ahora no sé cuándo volveré, trataré de que sea pronto pero todo depende de la inspiración de mi musa.

Ahora sí, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo. Espero que hayan comenzado bien el 2015 y que el resto de este les traiga mucha felicidad, amor, salud, dinero y Drarry… mucho, Drarry. ;)

Besitos y ya nos leemos.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

**Respuesta rewiew:**

**kasandra potter: **¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que te gustara el punto de vista de Harry. Besito enorme y feliz año nuevo. ^_^


End file.
